Another Way To Look At It
by TatlTails
Summary: AU. What if the unstoppable duo you know so well weren't always as they seem? Check out a fresh look at Sonic and Tails' origins.


**OK, this is just a oneshot I wrote a while ago and refurbished to test out how to post stories. Hope you like it and can get a good idea of what my writing style is. Also, this is an AU story. I know this is not canon. Enjoy!**

The world of Mobius had been oppressed for countless years. The oppresser? An evil warlord, a mad scientist by the name of Ivo Robotnik, though he was known throughout the world as Dr. Eggman. He gained power by turning most of the world's inhabitants into robots through a process known as roboticization, robbing them of their free will. His new 'subjects' all over the planet declared their former homes to now be 'Eggmanland'. He committed many heinous crimes, such as heavy pollution, mass enslavement, and the murder of any who got in his way.

Out of the few survivors, many were fearful, hiding for their lives, never even dreaming of fighting back. A very few of these had a different idea, the most notable of these being a young orange fox with sparkling green eyes. His name was Tails. Actually, that was just a nickname he gave himself. He went by it for two reasons. Because he was so appalled by his strange-sounding real name he would tell nobody what it was, and because he actually had two tails instead of one. He interestingly could rotate them like helicopter blades, allowing him to fly.

He was one of the bravest souls you could ever meet. It was this, as well as his overwhelming sense of justice and his outrage at Eggman's actions, that led to him gathering anyone he could and beginning to fight back. Although he was cocky and quite impatient, he performed the duties of a hero well. He was surprisingly kind to the population of this day and age, giving a smile to everyone he met.

This got him the attention of a pink hedgehog girl named Amy Rose, but not her love, as you might think. That went to his best friend.

He was a hedgehog with cobalt blue quills and aqua blue eyes. He thought it looked a bit strange, but no one seemed to mind. He actually never met his parents, so for his entire childhood he called himself Miles Prower because of how fast he could run. But being abnormally bright, he built himself a friction-proof pair of shoes that kept his feet safe enough to push his speeds past the speed of sound. Ever since he called himself Sonic.

He was actually several years older than Tails, but seemed much younger because of his demeanor. He was very meek and childish, although he tried not to be. Thanks to his intellect, he was also dubbed a nerd. But his inventions and gadgets were invaluable to the rebels' cause.

When Tails heard Amy was kidnapped by Eggman, he immediately went to save her with Sonic in tow. His idea was to save her and "trash the place" while he was at it, although Sonic was able to convine him to be stealthy about it.

"Hey, Tails, do we really have to do the 'saving Amy' part?" Sonic asked as the team took out the robotic guards in front of Eggman's base and walked in.

Tails turned to him shocked. "How could you even think that?!" He shouted as loud as he dared. "She's one of our closest friends! And do you _know_ what Eggman does to the people he captures?"

"You're right, you're right, I'm sorry." Sonic amended. "It's just, her crush on me is getting scary. She'll hug me without warning and start talking about us being _married._" He shuddered. "You know I don't like girls like that."

"I think you're overreacting." Tails said. "She's not so bad that she deserves being left with Eggman."

"You try being the apple of her eye and tell me how you feel then!" Sonic retorted.

Tails chose not to answer that, and instead said "Look! It's Eggman's control room!"

Sure enough, the big metal door leading to the control room was right in front of them. Sonic used his quills to cut through it and the two rushed in. Amy was in a clear box-like soundproof cage, shaking her head back and forth. Sonic began hacking the lock, dreading the choking hug that would be sure to follow his opening of the cage. But he knew Tails was right by him, ready to pry her off, so he continued. Just as he connected the last wire, a mettalic claw grabbed him from behind.

"Tails, help!" He cried.

"A little busy right now, big buddy." Tails replied, caught in his own claw.

Both claws turned around to reveal an ugly, obese human man, the only hair on him being an enormous orange moustache.

"Eggman." The duo said simultaneously, Tails in disgust, Sonic in fear.

"Whaddaya plan to do with us, huh, Eggbreath?" Tails spat out at the overlord. "Kill us? Roboticize us? Or worse," He smirked. "Watch you attempt to hula dance?"

Sonic shuddered at the thought of Eggman in a grass skirt.

"Very funny." The human growled. "But I have something special in mind for the two of you." He pulled a lever on the machine he was sitting in and the claws roughly shoved their occupants onto vertical testing tables.

"Hey, watch the tails!" Tails shouted.

"Oh, that reminds me." Eggman chuckled as he pushed a button. Metal clasps trapped the heroes' limbs, an extra pair on Tails' tails. Eggman sauntered over to the trapped heroes and said "You two are going to be the first test subjects for my latest invention."

Tails chuckled a bit, though the fear under it was clear. "Sorry, but I'm a fox, not a guinea pig."

Sonic, curious as ever about science, managed to ask "Can we at least know what the machine does before you test it on us?"

Eggman pretended to think for a second before replying,

"No."

An evil smirk grew on his face as he pulled a large switch on the wall next to him.

Electricity crackled around the point of a large ray gun both Sonic and Tails never managed to see mounted on the ceiling, pointed right at them. A bright light shot out from the gun, hitting both mobians and making them cry out in agony. As the light intensified, so did their screams, eventually melding into one voice. The light faded as the two passed out.

'Now,' Eggman thought, 'They should be under my control."

Sonic was the first to wake up. He shook his head a few times, then opened his eyes. They were green. "Just what was that ray-thing was supposed to do, Eggbreath?" He shouted, before seeming to balk at the sound of his own voice. He looked down, over at Tails, then down again and yelled "I'm in SONIC'S BODY?!"

Eggman looked baffled. "Wait, you're Tails?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm Tails!" The hedgehog shouted, enraged. He looked over at the fox unconscious next to him, then back at Eggman. "If _anything_ happened to my bud on the way to my body, you are DEAD, you hear me?"

It was after this that the fox woke up. He was barely conscious and still rather groggy.

"Sonic!" The hedgehog shouted. "Wake up!"

"Who is that and why does he sound just like me?" The fox mumbled before opening his eyes. Sure enough, they were blue. He looked next to himself and yelped in surprise at the blue hedgehog hanging there. "D-did Eggman clone me or something?!"

"Relax, big buddy." The hedgehog said, smiling in relief. "It's just me."

"...Tails?" The fox whispered. "Why do you look like me?"

"Because you look like me." Tails replied.

"What?" He looked down and gasped. "Then this means..."

"We switched bodies."

"NO!" Eggman shouted. "You were supposed to fall under my control! Be my first non-robotic slaves! Not switch bodies!"

"So you failed to make a mind _control_ machine..." Tails started.

"But you made an excellent mind _switching_ machine." Sonic finished.

Eggman seemed to calm down a bit. "Oh, well. I still have you two trapped here. I can just kill you."

He snapped his fingers and an army of robots, guns at the ready, marched in behind him. Both mobians' eyes grew wide with panic. Just as they were about to fire, Amy burst in the door, eyes blazing with rage and hammer ready for obliteration.

The robots didn't stand a chance.

Within a minute, everything in the room was scrap, including the mind ray and even the clasps on the heroes' limbs. After Amy had let out all her anger, she walked back to the testing tables fully calm.

"Thanks, Amy!" Tails said.

She ran up to Tails squealing as she glomped him. "Oh, Sonic! You're finally not running away from me!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He shouted. "Amy, I'm not... Ooh."

Sonic backed away slowly, taking the advantage of a distraction to examine the ray without a hedgehog on his neck.

"Amy?" Tails said. "Eggman switched mine and Sonic's bodies. I'm Tails."

"What?"

"NO!" Sonic shouted. "The ray is destroyed!"

"You can make a new one, right?" Tails asked, worry in his voice.

Sonic looked at him with sad eyes. "Even if I could find Eggman's blueprints, I would only have the blueprints for a mind control ray. It would be impossible to find exactly what he did wrong to make it a mind switching ray. I'm afraid we're... stuck like this."

There was a foreboding silence until Sonic, deep in thought, said "At least this means Amy can't marry me now." Then he clapped his hand over his mouth.

Rather than looking angry, Amy actually seemed thoughtful. "Well... I guess you're right. Buuuut... I always did like the hero type." She turned to Tails with a small smile on her face. It grew larger as she continued. "I never thought of it before because you were younger and a different species, but you _are_ just my type!"

Sonic cheered and even did a victory dance as she glomped Tails, while Tails cursed karma to high heaven.

As the trio was walking back, Sonic and Tails started an important discussion.

"Y'now," Tails said. "I always liked the ring Sonic the Hedgehog had to it."

"What are you getting at?" Sonic asked.

"I think we should switch our names. I'd be called Sonic, and you Tails. The names fit our bodies, it wouldn't make sense to call each other our old names."

"Even our real names?"

"I would never do that to my big buddy! Or, heh, little buddy now."

"Well, I'll go along, 'Sonic'." The fox now known as Tails again giggled a bit. "Speaking of which..." He said thoughtfully, grabbing one of his new tails. "Would you teach me how to fly with these things like you used to?"

"Only if you be my track coach."

"Deal!"

The two heroes you now know so well shook hands and headed home.

**It's not exactly my best work, but I hope you liked it. maybe you'll check out the other stories I'll post. If you found anything wrong with it, go ahead and tell me. But in a constructive way. Well, that's all I got to say. TatlTails out. PEACE!**


End file.
